The Lord of the Dung
by Erhar
Summary: Vivi finds some dung, and becomes entranced!
1. The Dung

A/n: None of the FFIX, I, X or lord of the rings, things in the story are mine. Sorry if this story isn't very good, it's sort of my first fanfiction.

**_The Lord of the Dung_**

**_The Fellow ship of the Dung _**

The Dung

A long time ago, on a dark, stormy night, I've always wanted to say that. Before FFIX, possibly FFI, there was a slop of dung.

An old guy, with a long, white beard, called Gandalf enchanted it. But the spell went a bit…wrong.

Don't ask me why Gandalf wanted to enchant a slop of dung. I don't know. For all I know he might have wanted someone to talk to, and that's the first thing he saw.

Anyways, something went wrong. It was enchanted, just not the way Gandalf had hoped. He didn't want it enchanted the way it was. I'll tell you later on what it does.

For now lets skip a few hundred years to two years past FFIX, before FFX. A certain, little black mage, about 13 years of age (that's old for a black mage) was walking to Lindblum. This little black mage was called Vivi Ornitier. He was just walking past Qu's Marsh when he glanced down he saw a slop of brown, squigdy stuff. He bent down and picked up some.

All of a sudden a big, white flash with white electricity came out of the ground. The flash covered Vivi-a bit slower than a flash actually. Next it got absorbed into the ground again. Then Vivi appeared with a pointy hat, and was flashing white and blue. He was in trance! He was also entranced.

After a while the same flash as when he got into trance, flashed and he was normal again. He put the slop of dung into his pack so he get into trance whenever he wanted. Then he started walking to Lindblum again.

While Vivi Was putting the dung into his pack, something rustled in the long grass in Qu's Marsh. It rustled again! Vivi whipped out his Mace of Zeus as quick as a flash. It jumped out! It had a fork in its right hand. The fork seemed a bit more like weapon. It was fat (the thing not the fork!), had a giants tongue sticking out of the mouth (the tongue stayed out of the mouth for forever and a day (literally)) that was ever-smiling and, stretched all the way across the face. It was wearing a gigantic Dress with a white gigantic piny (of course, EVERYTHINGS giant about THIS creature) and (FINALY! Something normal sized about this thing!) it had tiny feet (for its size.) It was Quina Quen the Qu! S/he was one of Vivi's friends when he had been travelling around Gaia.

Quina the Qu (that's why its called Qu's Marsh) was all too quick to get the frog that hopped into Vivi's pack that s/he almost squished Vivi!

"Oh, hello, Vivi", puffed Quina. S/he was a bit puffed out, running 10 meters as well as jumping 2 foot into the air.

"H-hello, Quina", stuttered Vivi.

"Where you go?" questioned Quina, speaking normally now.

"L-lindblum" said Vivi, like he always did.

"Good luck!" shouted Quina, "Can I have frog?" s/he inspected Vivi's pack without him answering, "It no there!" shouted Quina with dismay.

"B-by, Quina" said Vivi.

"By" said Quina.

And with that Vivi started to Lindblum……..again. He (obviously) had the usual battle or two on his way.


	2. Friends

_Chapter Two_

_Friends_

Gandalf thought that this slop of dung was too powerful for any one man to wield. Wield isn't the right word, but you know what I mean……hopefully. It had to be destroyed.

Gandalf made four rings. If they were put together, they could put together the four crystals. But the rings got the better of some people

Those people eventually fell into darkness. Not literally. Those people became the Ketri. The Ketri travel together so that when they find the crystals, they can put them together.

The Ketri were Dragon knights before they fell into darkness. So when we meet them, you will find that were obviously well trained.

Anyway, you're probably wondering what happens when the crystals join. Well it's pretty simple; it glowed blue when you were going in the right direction (towards the dung).

Back to the story. Vivi was walking in Lindblum when he bumped into some, a very little someone at that, smaller than Vivi. So it's more like someone bumped into Vivi. This someone had a red bobble on its head, two little, purple wings. It also looked like a little bear apart from, it had cream fur. Yep, you guessed it, it's a moogle!

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mogu," said the moogle.

"I-I'm Vivi", said Vivi.

Then they started to talk. After a short while they became friends.

"You can call me Red", said Mogu.

"Okay…….Red", hesitated Vivi.

"Only my friends call me Red, except when their angry at me. When their angry at me then call me Mogu To, 'cus that's my real name", explained Red.

Vivi and walked through Lindblum and stocked up a bit on food and water.

Then all of a sudden a spear came out from the middle of the sky. Next, a body in a black coat jumped after the staff. After that, someone else fired a spear at the man in the black cloak. The man in the black cloak all of a sudden vanished in some black smoke. Then another person jumped after the other spear. This time the person wasn't in a black cloak. This person had grey skin, red and blue hat and clothes and long ears. It also had a thin tail and legs a bit like that of a chicken. It was Vivis Dragon Knight Friend, Freya Crescent.

"That was one of the Ketri", said Freya.

"Th-The what", stuttered Vivi.

"The Ketri, they hunt people for answers of where the Dung is", said Freya.

"I thought they were only a legend?", questioned Red.

"They were never a legend. Not since Gandalf made the Dung", said Freya.

Whoosh! A little ball of light flew straight passed them in a flash. Vivi, Red and Freya tuned around and saw Kuja. Freya and Vivi automatically went into battle stance.

"Not a good guy then huh?", asked Red.

"Not really", answered Freya.

"I'm not fighting you, you frisky people, no. Black Waltz No. 1 will! Muahahahaha!", said Kuja.

Then he summoned Black Waltz no.1. First a few white balls of magic circled each other. Secondly they formed into one ball for a split second, finally a big flash, flashed (obviously) from the ball and the flash got absorbed into Black Waltz No.1.

"No you don't-not without me!", shouted yet another person. It was Zidane Tribal! He was wearing a little jacket, white vest under it, some blue trousers, blue and white boots, cream belt with a pocket for a dagger on it, and blue and white gloves. He had white skin cream hair and a cream tail.

"Zi-Zidane", shouted Vivi.

"Hey Freya and Vivi", said Zidane. "Lets beat up this Black Waltz, not that I haven't already done it once", continued Zidane.

"You! Aaaaaaaaaaaarrr!" shouted Black Waltz No.1.


	3. The Black Mage Village

_Chapter Three_

_The Black Mage Village_

Black Waltz no.1 summoned Sealion, more powerful than ever, that's bad. Sealion had ice wings, head with tusks, and a tail. Sealion was totally made out of ice, which obviously gave Vivi the advantage against Sealion.

Freya jumped into the air, while Zidane charged at the Black Waltz. Vivi started to cast fire, but before he could say "Fire" Sealion whipped Vivi. Vivi smashed into a building and a few bricks fell out. The Black Waltz immediately cast thunder with such force that it threw Zidane into a building while smashing through some bricks at the same time.

All of a sudden a spear came out from the sky. It hit Sealion. Then Sealion cast Blizzara on Freya._ SMASH_!!! The ice shattered._ FWOOSH_!!! Vivi cast Fira on Sealion. " _EEEEAAAARRRHHEEE_!!!!", screeched Sealion, as the fire hit him.

Then Vivi cast Fira again on Sealion. "_RRAAAWWEEERRAAA_!!!!" screeched Sealion again, and he melted, then a flash came from then ground, and got absorbed into it and there wasn't a drop in sight.

Black Waltz No. 1 disappeared in a flash (literally).

"Phew", sighed Zidane

"Next time Kuja will come back he'll have more power. I think his power comes from another source other than some black waltz summons." said Freya.

They headed out of Lindblum. Then while they were walking they saw a quick shadow swoop by. They carried on walking, then another shadow swept by!

Red fluttered up a little higher than houses, and saw the two shadows's walking around.

"What can you see up there, Red", asked Vivi.

"Nothing", replied Red. But Red actually had seen something and he knew about it, a lot about it.

They went on searching for what seemed like hours. After that time they started to walk around aimlessly. Then they agreed that they would track down these shadows, and Kuja. It was days till they reached Cleyra. They were happy when they finally reached Cleyra because, that's where Freya's kind lived.

_Muahahahahaha! You fools. You think you can possibly stop me!? I doubt it! Muahahaha!_

"Kuja", yelled Zidane.

_Muahahahaaa!_

Then the evil laugh slowly faded away. They reached Cleyra happy, but they then remembered how sandy and dusty it was. But they needed mages help, but little did they know Red's special power. They kept asking if there were any mages in Cleyra, but there were none.

"I am afraid I forgot to mention that there are know mages of any sort in Cleyra. There are only dragon knights", said Freya with a hint of sorrow.

"Don't worry Freya, was it? You don't have to remember everything about your home or where your relatives live", said Red.

After a few days they decided to leave Cleyra, and try to find the black mage village. Then they remembered… it was hidden. It looked EXCACTLY like the desert behind it, because of the shield. The shield looked like the desert, and you couldn't see through the shield covering it. So a few weeks went by as they travelled to Eiko's place. Though this may have been a bad time because Eiko still had a crush on Zidane. And Garnet was there as well, for a holiday. Of course the little party didn't know that. Well they were about to have a hard time, especially Zidane. They went past the little fountain and on into the little uh… shrine you could call it. The shrine was a place where there were drawings of all the summons on the round (almost a full circle, including the door way), wall. Some of them actually looked quite cool, others looked quite strange.

"Oops", said Zidane.

"Zidane?" said a silhouette.

"Yes?" said Zidane.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" said Garnet, who was the silhouette.

_Gulp. _Zidane started to back up.

"I was meditating," shouted Garnet.

"Well now that you've uuuuuh…. finished would you like to help us find Kuja, and yes I know that he is meant to be dead, but he isn't. Isn't he guys," asked Zidane.

"He's not dead," said the others, well except Red (he didn't even know who the others were talking about).

"Oh, well who is the person following Vivi," questioned Garnet.

"I'm Mogu To, my friends call me Red," answered Red.

Then they started to chat some more, when all of a sudden four spears came from the sky! The people came down from the sky and they saw… the Ketri!

"Out laws," shouted Freya. Then she hit one of them. Then the Ketri started to chase Red as if they wanted him. Red obviously started running… err… flying away as fast as he could. Vivi ran after him because the two Ketri were catching up to Red. Then the Ketri were about to touch Red when a red blast came out of him, though it wasn't fire. The shot hit the Ketri and gave Vivi and Red enough time to get away from the Ketri.

_Oooof_! Vivi had bumped into a… umm something. Then he realised that it was the Black Mage Village shield. Though they must have done something to it because before you could walk strait through it. The something came to it and the shield went down. So Vivi and Red walked through. Soon after they got through the Ketri attacked!


End file.
